Mi vecino
by SakemiNakajima
Summary: ¿Que pasaria cuando tu mejor amiga decide que tu vecino te de clases de besos? ¿Y si encima ese chico te gusta?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Lo consejos de Ino.  
Dos amigas se encontraban pasando la tarde en una cafetería, ambas de unos 16 años.  
Una de ellas, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, recogido en una cola alta, preciosos ojos celestes, piel pálida y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, pero acorde con su edad.  
La otra por el contrario, poseía un precioso y corto cabello, de un bonito color rosa pastel, el cual le llegaba por encima de los hombros, hermosos ojos verdes, piel pálida y un cuerpo divino, ideal para sus 16 años.  
Ambas charlaban y reían, el clima era ideal, hasta que cierto comentario de la ojiceleste hizo sonrojar a su amiga.  
-¿¡QUÉ DICES INO!?  
-Oh vamos Sakura, responde, ¿Has besado a algún chico o no? No es una pregunta tan extraña.  
La aludida se limitó a seguir roja como un tomate, la verdad, es que nunca había besado a ningún chico, y quizás porque no había encontrado al ideal, o tal vez porque no sabía besar, suspiró resignada.  
-Si lo que necesitas son "clases de besos", podrías practicar con tu vecino.- Respondió Ino pícaramente.  
Las mejillas de la joven se volvieron incandescentes, tenía la impresión de haber mutado a una cerilla.  
Instintivamente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un joven de cabellos rubios y revoltosos, como él mismo, expresivos y hermosos ojos azules, tez tostada y tres graciosas marquitas en forma de bigotes a ambos lados de sus mejillas, con un cuerpo fuerte y atlético, espalda ancha y músculos definidos, aunque no al exceso, dicho joven era Uzumaki Naruto, su vecino, él y Sakura se conocían desde que eran niños y se llevaban bastante bien, pero hacía ya algún tiempo que ciertos sentimientos habían despertado en ella, sentimientos que sentía hacia él, Naruto, una sola mirada la sonrojaba completamente, esa sonrisa tan traviesa y despreocupada le hacía perder los papeles, pero lo que la acaloraba por completo era su piel morena completamente perlada de sudor después de gimnasia o de algún partido de fútbol…  
-No digas tonterías Ino.- Le contestó la pelirrosa desviando la mirada hacía otro lado con los colores subidos en sus mejillas.  
Ino rió.- Vamos Sakura, se que te mueres por él, Naruto te gusta mucho, y estoy segura de que estaría encantado de la vida de hacerte ese favor.  
-¡Calla!- Exclamó dando un sorbo a su taza de chocolate, su amiga rió por lo bajo, Sakura no era, muy dada a mostrar sus sentimientos, y menos a un chico, pero ella sabía que quería mucho a Naruto y que este le tenía mucha estima a ella, la joven decidió dejar de avergonzar a su amiga, por lo cual cambió de tema.  
-Bueno y cuenta, ¿Qué tal está tu madre con su nuevo novio?-Preguntó.  
-Bien… Yûhi se porta muy bien con ella, los dos parecen bastantes felices.- Respondió la Haruno sin estar muy pendiente de lo dicho por la Yamanaka, es su mente solo estaba la imagen de Naruto, seguramente ahora estaría comiéndose la cabeza con eso durante varios días, ¡Maldita sea!  
Ino suspiró cansada.- Sakura, ya fuera bromas, ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Nada Ino, solo pensaba, eso es todo.  
Ambas estuvieron calladas durante un corto periodo de tiempo, los ojos celestes de la Yamanaka estaban clavados en su pelirrosada amiga, observando como de golpe porrazo se había puesto tan colorada como si le hubiera dado una insolación.  
Ino acercó su mano y cogió la de su amiga, Sakura la miró sorprendida.  
-Tranquila Sakura, siento haberte avergonzado, venga vamos a pagar el chocolate y nos vamos, ¿Vale?  
La Haruno asintió, Ino cogió su abrigo celeste que iba a juego con sus ojos y Sakura el suyo verde que era del mismo color que sus ojos, ambas pagaron su chocolate y salieron fuera, nada más hacerlo el viento frio les azotó por completo, obligándolas a encogerse sobre si mismas…  
-¡Que frio hace! ¿No crees Sakura?-Preguntó Ino.  
-Tienes razón.- Le contestó la Haruno con las mejillas sonrosadas, aunque el ambiente era frio, su rostro estaba ardiendo, solo cabía en su cabeza la imagen de Naruto, solo él…Era tan atractivo…Tan sexy…Tan… ¡Joder! Era un autentico bombón.  
Decidió cambiar de tema, a ver si podía quitárselo de la cabeza.  
-Ino… ¿Qué tal te va con Sai?  
-Muy bien.- Sonrisa.- Sai es un encanto.  
Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿Sai un encanto? ¿El mismo Sai que no hacía más que llamarla fea y provocarle un cabreo tras otro? Ino tenía que estar bromeando.  
-Pues conmigo no era un encanto precisamente.  
-Vamos mujer, solo quería hacerte rabiar.  
-Pues siempre lo conseguía y por supuesto que recibía, te lo digo enserio, creo que Sai es un poco masoca.  
Ino rió con ganas ante el comentario de Sakura.  
-Claro que no, ya te lo he dicho, le gusta hacerte rabiar, sabes que en el fondo te aprecia, ¿Verdad?  
Claro que lo sabía, pero ya debería conocer a Sai, no sabía mostrar sus emociones, elevó su mirada al cielo, observando como comenzaba a oscurecerse, consultó su reloj, y vio la hora, las siete y media.  
-Oye Ino, ya es tarde y está anocheciendo, me voy a ir yendo para casa, además quiero ducharme y descansar.  
-Muy bien, oye, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-Oh no, no hace falta, nos vemos mañana en clase.  
-Vale, adiós.  
-Adiós.  
Así ambas amigas se despidieron, caminando cada una hacía su casa.  
Sakura caminaba pensando en sus cosas, la verdad es que la idea de Ino le gustaba, enloquecía, odiaba y avergonzaba a la vez, el corazón le latía a un ritmo acelerado y el rostro le ardía.  
Hacía muchos años que eran amigos, pero ella nuca había llegado a tener la confianza de que le enseñara a besar, eso era llegar demasiado lejos.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba enfrente de su casa, fijó su vista en el coche azul eléctrico aparcado enfrente de esta, sin duda alguna era el coche de Yûhi, estaría de visita, no era extraño que todos lo días viniese a ver a su madre.  
Avanzó hasta llegar a la entrada, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta dar con las llaves, una vez las encontró, se dispuso a introducirla en la cerradura, pero antes de llegar a alcanzar su cometido, una voz la interrumpió.  
-¡Ey Sakura-chan!-Exclamó una alegre voz masculina.  
La aludida se giró encontrándose con ese chico, Naruto Uzumaki, su vecino.  
-Hola Naruto.- Le sonrió Sakura con un suave rosa en sus mejillas.- ¿De dónde vienes?-Preguntó.  
-Del partido de fútbol contra los de Suna, hemos ganado por muy poco ttebayo.- Le sonrió de forma traviesa.  
Sakura tuvo que ahogar un leve quejido ante aquella sonrisa y sobre todo por el pecho tan bien formado que podía observar en Naruto bajo su camiseta de manga corta blanca, se veía que no debía de tener frio.  
(INNER SAKURA: ¡Shannaroo! Vamos Sakura lánzate encima de él y comételo entero.)  
-"¡Cállate, no voy a hacer eso!"  
(INNER SAKURA: Si lo estás deseando.)  
-"De eso nada monada".  
(INNER SAKURA: ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Conmigo no lo conseguirás.)

-Nee Sakura-chan.- Reclamó su atención Naruto.  
La aludida despertó de su ensoñación.- Dime.  
-¿Me ayudaras a estudiar el examen de Matemáticas?  
-Claro pásate por mi casa cuando quieras.  
-Mejor vienes tú a mi casa dattebayo.- Propuso el ojiazul.  
-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porqué?-Preguntó curiosa.  
-Mis padres se van al país del remolino para visitar a mis abuelos, a si que estaremos solos.- Le dijo con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
Sakura se puso rojísima y solo acertó a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado y susurrar un simple.- Tonto…  
Naruto ante esto rió con ganas, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y besó su mejilla, hecho esto se dirigió a su casa que era la que estaba al lado de la Haruno.  
-¡Hasta mañana Sakura-chan!- Exclamó feliz.  
-Si hasta mañana.- Respondió colorada.  
Entró a su casa y saludo a su madre y al novio de esta.  
-Hola mamá ya estoy aquí, hola Yûhi.  
-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rizados, rosados y largos, ojos azules y piel levemente tostada, ella era Yuri, una famosa diseñadora de ropa.  
-Muy bien, voy a ducharme, ¿Vale?  
-Vale cariño.  
Sakura subió a su habitación a coger el pijama y ropa interior, se encerró en el baño y comenzó a desnudarse, observó su cuerpo, la verdad, no estaba nada mal para sus dieciséis años pero… No había duda de que había chicas más lindas que ella, como por ejemplo Hinata, de pelo largo y de un color entre negro y azulado, ojos lavanda, piel pálida y un cuerpo muy sensual y desarrollado. Hinata era tímida y hermosa, seguro que cualquier chico estaría sin dudarlo un instante con ella… Suspiró resignada y se metió en la ducha.  
La caliente agua terminó de relajarla y alejar un poco sus preocupaciones, aún así no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.  
Cuando llegó al salón observó como Yuri y Yûhi se besaban, y no era cualquier beso, era uno húmedo, las mejillas le ardían y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, no quería ser descubierta, por lo cual se escondió tras la pared, intentando borrar de su mente las imágenes que acababa de presenciar, desgraciadamente no fue posible, a sus oídos llegaba el ruido que hacían al chocar sus lenguas y también la saliva que entraba en acción.  
Sakura incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, se apresuró en subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo y escondió la cara en un cojín rojo con forma de corazón.  
¡Joder, joder, joder y más joder! Parecía una niña pequeña, ya había pillado a su madre y Yûhi besándose más veces, y nunca se había puesto así…  
Toda la culpa era de Ino por haber tenido la maravillosa idea de sugerirle que su vecino Naruto le enseñara a besar, y hablando de Naruto, la culpa también era suya por estar tan jodidamente bueno y provocarle un sonrojo tras otro… Por culpa de ellos se encontraba tan confusa y avergonzada.  
Despegó su rostro del cojín y se sonrojó aún más al recordar que se lo había regalado Naruto por su décimo sexto cumpleaños, en el escrito entre exclamaciones de este se podía leer: ¡Estrújame bombón!  
-¿De verdad piensas que soy un bombón Naruto?- Se preguntó a si misma al recordar lo sucedido aquel día.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan! Toma este regalo, espero que te guste ttebayo.- Exclamó con una preciosa sonrisa zorruna Naruto.  
-Gracias Naruto, en verdad que eres un encanto.- Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla, echo esto desgarró el papel rosado con un lazo verde clarito muy lindo, cuando vio lo que era le sonrió con dulzura.  
-Je je, es que pensé que era el momento adecuado para hacerte ese regalo.- Le dijo sonrojado.  
-¿Y eso porqué?- Preguntó curiosa.  
-Es que cuando eras pequeñita estabas plana, pero ahora… Bueno, como decirlo… ¡Joder Sakura-chan, es que ahora estás muy buena!- Le dijo a punto de estallar de vergüenza al decirle aquello.  
La Haruno abrió enormemente sus ojos verdes, mientras que su rostro se volvía un verdadero tomate, tardó un poco en reaccionar, no sabía si tomarse eso como un halago, finalmente le dijo...- Bueno, pues… Gracias…  
Después de aquello ninguno volvió a comentar nada.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FB.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Sakura se tocó las mejillas notando como le ardían, suspiró cansada, no había parado de sonrojarse durante todo el día, por lo cual decidió bajar a cenar y por hoy dejar de pensar, quería algo ligero, solo tenía ganas de acostarse y dormir, esperaba que su madre y Yûhi hubieran terminado de besarse.  
Cuando entró en la cocina se la encontró picando algunas verduras y friendo unos ricos nugets de pollo.  
-Hola mamá, ¿Y Yûhi?  
-Hola cariño, Yûhi se ha marchado, tiene un viaje de negocios muy importante mañana y no se ha podido quedar a cenar, bueno que le vamos a hacer, por favor Sakura, ¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa?-Pidió Yuri.  
-Claro.- Dicho esto la joven así lo hizo, y unos minutos después llegó la comida, cierto que no tenía muchas ganas de comer si no era algo ligero, pero al ver los nugets, se le olvidó por completo, era una de sus comidas favoritas.  
Yuri soltó el delantal y se sentó al lado de su hija comiendo silenciosamente, mientras veían una película titulada: "Devuélveme mi suerte".  
Cuando terminó ambas recogieron la mesa y Sakura subió a su habitación a acostarse, ya que Yuri decidió fregar antes.  
-"Ojalá que mañana las cosas se vean de otra manera".- Pensó antes de acostarse.

CONTINUARÁ…  
Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo, decidme que os parece, si veo que gusta pondré la conti.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic, bueno aquí va el capitulo 2, espero que les guste…

Capitulo 2: ¿Qué es esto que siento? Podría ser…

08:00 a.m  
El despertador comenzó a sonar, despertando a Sakura, la cual después de bostezar, salió de entre las sábanas, para dirigirse hacia la ventana, la abrió y observó el buen día que hacía, después del frio pasado la tarde de ayer, era de lo más extraño, pero aún así estaba contenta por tan hermoso día que había amanecido, un calorcito muy agradable acarició su pálida piel…  
Se giró para sacar de su armario el uniforme, el cual constaba de una camisa blanca junto con un corbata roja a cuadritos verdes y blancos, una falda corta a tablas roja e igual que la corbata, junto con unos calcetines blancos y zapatos negros, se lavó la cara, se peinó y colocó una felpa, hecho esto bajó a desayunar, tal y como pensaba, su madre ya se había marchado, por lo cual tomó un bol de cereales y un zumo de naranja, se la lavó lo dientes, se echó un poco de colonia y salió fuera de casa, cerrando con llave.  
-¡Sakura-chan!- Exclamó Naruto al verla salir de casa.  
-Hola Naruto.- Lo saludó fijándose en lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme, el cual constaba de una camisa blanca, la cual la llevaba con los dos primeros botones desabrochados mostrando parte de su fuerte y moreno pecho, atado a su cuello se encontraba una piedra azulada, la cual resaltaba sobre su piel, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.  
-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga y depositando un beso en su mejilla.  
-Muy bien.- Le sonrió colorada.- Venga vamos al Instituto, que hoy Kakashi-sensei nos va a explicar los radicales.  
-Uffff.- Suspiró fastidiado.- Vamos anda.- El odiaba las matemáticas.- Sakura-chan, acuérdate de que tienes que ayudarme hoy con el examen de mates.  
-Que si Naruto, tranquilo que no lo he olvidado, ¿A que hora te viene bien?- Le preguntó Sakura.  
-Sobre las cinco y cuarto, es que a las cuatro tengo entrenamiento de fútbol dattebayo y entre que voy, vengo, me ducho y todo, me dan las cinco y cuarto.- Le sonrió juguetonamente.  
La Haruno volvió a sonrojarse, pero acepto la condición del Uzumaki.  
Y así ambos caminaron hasta el Instituto, que era un edificio con la fachada pintada de blanco, tejado rojo, verja de barrotes negra y una placa bañada en oro en la cual se podía leer:  
INSTUTUTO KONOHA  
EDUCACIÓN SECUNDARIA OBLIGATORIA  
Sakura se adentró en el interior, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al aula 20 seguida de Naruto, en cuanto entró a dicho lugar, ya se encontraban allí la mayoría de los alumnos y amigos, como Ino, la cual hablaba con Sai, Hinata que ayudaba a Kiba con un problema de trigonometría, Sasuke el cual se mostraba impasible ante todo, Lee que proclamaba la llama de la juventud, o Choji y Shikamaru, el primero comiendo una bolsa de patatas y el segundo durmiendo, como de costumbre…  
Sakura se acercó a Ino y la saludó, mientras que Naruto hizo lo mismo con Sasuke.  
Pocos minutos después Kakashi-sensei entró y todos se sentaron en su pupitre, Sakura se giró encontrándose con su sitio al lado de Naruto, ya que ambos eran compañeros.  
-Venga, cada gallina a su palo, que vamos a repasar el examen de mañana y os voy a terminar los radicales, os recomiendo que pongáis los cinco sentidos, por que entra para examen.- Sonrió Kakashi con su ojito feliz.  
Se escuchó un murmullo general y quejas, hasta que Hatake Kakashi los mandó callar y comenzó a explicar.  
Sakura atendía y cogía apuntes, para poder practicarlos esa tarde y explicárselos a Naruto, por que estaba segura de que no se estaba enterando de nada…  
En eso una bola de papel chocó contra su codo, la pelirrosa giró la cabeza para localizar a la persona que se la había lanzado, como no, había sido Ino.  
La Haruno desarrugó el papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito en él.  
" Nee Sakura, ¿Conseguiste pedirle ese favor a Naruto?"  
Un rubor intenso recorrió el rostro de la ojiverde, agarró su boli y escribió.  
" No, y de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo, ya hablaremos tú y yo a la hora del recreo."  
Hecho esto, se la lanzó a Ino, en el momento en el que Kakashi no miraba.  
Naruto se entretenía pensando en cualquier cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con las explicaciones del peligris, cansado de no poder concentrarse en nada en concreto, echó una leve ojeada al cuerpo de la concentrada Haruno, no supo el por qué pero comenzó a sentirse extraño, observó sus bonitas y torneadas piernas, parte de sus muslos, los cuales asomaban bajo su falda, esos pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, simplemente perfectos, su fino rostro concentrado y su bonito y sedoso cabello rosado…  
Su corazón comenzó dar fuertes latidos, ¿Qué leches le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando su corazón latía así al posar su mirada sobre su amiga Sakura?  
-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Le importaría decirme el resultado de este bonito radical?- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos Kakashi.  
-¿Eh? No estaba atento ttebayo.- Dijo al ser sacado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos.  
-Pues debería, si no a este paso suspenderá el examen de mañana y sabes que no te conviene.  
-Lo sé, a partir de ahora estaré atento…  
-Eso espero.  
Sakura observó a su mejor amigo queriendo saber en que rayos estaría pensando, aún así no le dio demasiada importancia y siguió cogiendo apuntes.  
Las dos siguientes horas se hicieron pesadas y tortuosas, hasta que finalmente llegó el recreo y todos salieron deprisa y corriendo…  
Sakura fue a la cafetería acompañada de Ino e Hinata, pidieron un cola-cao junto con una especie de donut relleno de rico chocolate.  
-Sa…Sakura-chan…Ino-chan me… Me dijo que…Que quieres pedirle a Na…Naruto-kun que…Que te enseñe a…Besar...- Le dijo la tímida chica.  
Sakura fulminó a la Yamanaka con la mirada.- Eso es una idea rara que Ino tiene en la cabeza, pero no es cierto Hinata.  
-Entonces…¿Por qué te pusiste colorada cuando te lo propuse?- Picó la aludida.  
-…Na…Naruto-kun…Es muy atrac...Atractivo…- Aportó la Hyuga.  
Ya lo sabía, no necesitaba que Hinata se lo dijera, era consciente de lo bueno que estaba Naruto y de lo que ese rubio revoltoso le hacía sentir.  
-Yo…No sería capaz de pedírselo, eso lo primero, y lo segundo quizás Naruto no quiera hacer algo tan íntimo por así decirlo conmigo.- Les dijo un tanto decepcionada por sus propias conclusiones Sakura.  
-¿Por qué siem…Siempre te po…Pones en lo peor?- Preguntó Hinata clavando sus ojos lavanda en los verdes de Sakura.  
-¡Pero si te quiere con locura!- Aportó Ino.  
- Puede que me quiera con locura como tu bien dices, pero quizás solo como amiga, nada más.- Bajó la mirada.  
-Nee…Sakura-chan…Voy a hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal.- Le sonrió pícaramente Hinata, todo esto sin tartamudear.  
-Dispara.- Contestó Sakura.  
-¿Has fantaseado con los labios de Naruto-kun?-Preguntó avergonzada.  
Sakura sintió como el rostro le ardía, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Bueno cierto que le había dado por pensarlo, pero sin pasar a mayores.  
-Eso es un si.- Contestó Ino por la pelirrosada.- A ver si te lanzas Sakurita.- Ante este comentario tanto Hinata como la Yamanaka estallaron a carcajadas, mientras que Sakura se moría de vergüenza.  
El timbre sonó anunciando el final del recreo, y todos se dirigieron a sus correspondientes clases…  
Sakura sentada en su pupitre se dedicaba a garabatear en la última hoja en su libreta, pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada en concreto, miró al frente y observó como Naruto entraba en clase, se notaba que acababa de echar un partido y habían ganado, solo había que fijarse la agitada respiración, en su cuerpo perlado de sudor y en la amplia sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro, la verdad es que se veía bastante sexy, la joven no era capaz de apartar la mirada de él, y es que era irresistible para cualquier chica.  
-¿Que te pasa Sakura-chan?- Preguntó al sentir posada su verde mirada sobre él.  
En eso la joven salió de su ensimismamiento.- ¿Eh? Yo… Nada, no te estaba mirando.- Mintió.  
-¿Enserio? Me pareció que me mirabas ttebayo.- Le contestó resacándose la nuca confuso.  
-Pues no, te habrás confundido.- Dijo Sakura.-"Menos mal que Naruto no es muy espabilado en este tipo de situaciones que si no…"- Pensó sintiéndose aliviada.  
Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo, la profesora de lengua y además directora del centro Tsunade entró, la cual era una mujer de unos 50 años, aunque aparentaba 35, cabellos largos y rubios recogidos en dos coletas, ojos marrones, piel pálida y MUCHO, pero que MUCHO pecho, junto con un cuerpazo que no veas.  
Todos se sentaron en su sitio y permanecieron callados ya que sabían que no era muy aconsejable hacerla enfadar.  
-Muy bien alumnos, os tengo una buena noticia, no habrá examen de este tema.  
Se escucharon vitoreos por parte de todos.  
-¡Silencio!-Exclamó y todos callaron.- Como iba diciendo, no habrá examen, pero a cambio tendréis que hacerme un trabajo por parejas sobre todos los autores que hemos estudiados en la unidad, las parejas serán vuestros compañeros de mesa, os voy a dejar esta hora para que empecéis, asique… ¡Manos a la obra!- Dicho esto se sentó en la mesa del profesor corrigiendo exámenes de otros cursos.  
-"¡Joder! ¿Por qué? Si apenas y puedo estar serena delante de él, no hago más que ponerme colorada"  
-Sakura-chan, ¿Por donde empezamos?-Preguntó un sonriente Uzumaki.  
La Haruno salió de sus pensamientos y atendió a su rubio amigo.  
-Si quieres puedes empezar resumiendo la vida de dichos autores, yo de mientras subiré a la sala de profesores a por un ordenador con el permiso de Tsunade-sama, para buscar sus obras y de paso resumirlas.- Dicho esto la Haruno se levantó hasta dirigirse a la mesa del profesor, Naruto la observó caminar y con su mirada azul recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven, su corazón volvió a latir con potencia, se castigó a si mismo por tales pensamientos, no podía ponerse así por observar el cuerpo de su amiga, él no era de esos chicos, no le gustaba para nada guiarse por los deseos de su cuerpo, prefería guiarse por sus sentimientos y corazón, además Sakura-chan era su mejor amiga, nunca, jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta la joven ya no se encontraba en el aula…  
-"¿Qué es esto que siento? Podría ser… No seguro que no, y aunque así fuera Sakura-chan, no siente nada por mi"  
Sakura tocó en la sala de profesores y abrió la puerta pronunciando un suave.- ¿Se puede?- No estaba preparada para ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos verdes, allí se encontraban Kakashi-sensei y Anko-sensei su profesora de dibujo, ambos recostados, ella sobre él… Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente y tragó saliva con dificultad, la situación era tensa y a la par comprometedora, nadie movía ni un músculo, hasta que la mujer de cabellos oscuros recogidos en un moño, ojos marrones, piel pálida y un cuerpo muy sensual habló…  
-Dime, ¿Querías algo Sakura?-Preguntó poniéndose la mano en la nuca riendo nerviosamente.  
En eso Sakura reaccionó y por fin pudo hablar.- Bueno…Tsunade-sama me ha dado permiso para coger un ordenador, ¿Podría dármelo?  
-Si, como no.- Dicho esto Anko le pasó uno y la pelirrosa rápidamente lo cogió y salió fuera allí, aunque aún así pudo escuchar…  
-¿Seguimos Ha-ta-ke Ka-ka-shi?- Preguntó sensualmente haciendo énfasis en cada deletreo.  
-Por supuesto je je.- Rió pervertidamente.  
-¿Crees que le contará a alguien lo que ha visto aquí?  
-No, Sakura es muy buena.  
La joven bajó las escaleras completamente abochornada…  
-"Bien, esto cada día va a peor, primero los consejitos de Ino, luego no puedo mirara a Naruto a la cara, la hora de estudio que tengo pendiente con él, el trabajo de Tsunade-sama y ahora esto, ¿Qué es lo que me falta para terminar de completar el día?"- Pensó la Haruno.  
Sakura llegó a clase, se sentó en su pupitre, suspiró con las mejillas coloradas y encendió el portátil.  
-¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan?- Preguntó al ver a su amiga en ese estado.  
-No te vas a creer lo que he visto, no te lo crees.- Dijo clavando su verde mirada en la pantalla del ordenador, a la espera de que se iniciase.  
-Pruébame dattebayo.- Habló seguro de sus palabras.  
Sakura tragó en seco, pero aún así se acercó al oído de Naruto y le susurró.- He visto… A Kakashi-sensei y a Anko-sensei haciendo…"Cositas malas".  
Ante la forma en la que su amiga había definido esos actos de adultos y no tan adultos se sonrojó furiosamente y comenzó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que toda la clase se girase a verlo.  
-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Le importaría compartir con el resto de la clase el motivo de su risa? Así nos reiremos todos.- Comentó Tsunade completamente enfadada.  
Sakura le pegó un capón, Naruto se quejó y finalmente contestó.- Nada, era una tontería ttebayo.  
-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.- Advirtió la mujer.- ¡Venga a trabajar!  
- La última vez que te cuento algo.- Se enfadó Sakura.  
-Gomen Sakura-chan, demo me ha hecho gracia la forma que has tenido de nombrar ese tipo de actos.  
-¿Cómo lo hubieras definido tú?-Preguntó.  
El Uzumaki pensó por un momento hasta que dijo.- Pues…¿Jugando?  
Sakura enrojeció muy fuertemente y al instante.  
-Ja ja, a Kakashi-sensei le excita que lo castiguen.- Bromeó.  
-Mira, mejor vamos a hacer el trabajo y dejamos de hablar de eso, me estoy poniendo nerviosa.- Pidió con mirada suplicante desde hacía mucho que sabía que ese tipo de miradas ablandaban a su amigo.  
-Uggg, esa mirada dattebayo…Esta bien…- Accedió finalmente.  
Las clases finalmente acabaron y todos se dirigieron a sus casas, Naruto y Sakura caminaban juntos a su hogar, este último no hacía más que recordarle una y otra vez que tenía que ayudarle con el examen de matemáticas, que a las cinco y cuarto la esperaba en su casa.  
-Tranquilo Naruto, que allí estaré las cinco y cuarto, mira que estás pesadito con lo del examen, ¿A que se debe?-Preguntó.  
-Es que mis padres me dijeron que si no aprobaba este examen de y el resto que me quitarían del equipo de fútbol ttebayo.- Se quejó como un niño pequeño.  
-Ajá, pues no te preocupes que esta tarde vamos a reventar haciendo ejercicio, veras como apruebas.- Le sonrió.  
-Si no hay más remedio… Hasta la tarde Sakura-chan.- Antes de despedirse por completo, besó la mejilla de la joven en un dulce gesto, provocando fuertes latidos en su pecho y haciendo que a esta se le subieran los colores, echo esto ambos entraron en sus respectivas casas.  
Ino jugueteaba con su móvil, no sabía si llamar a Naruto y contarle o no… ¿Qué debería de hacer? Si Sakura se enteraba se la cargaba, pero no podía seguir viéndola sufrir, quizás Naruto también sentía algo por ella, era una posibilidad y merecía la pena intentarlo, buscó el número del Uzumaki y pulsó la tecla de llamar.  
El móvil de Naruto comenzó a sonar, observó el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba, "INO", se extrañó, pero aún así le contestó…  
-Dime Ino ttebayo…  
-Que bueno que te pillo Naruto, mira, el otro día estuve hablando con Sakura y le propuse que le enseñases a besar…  
-…¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?  
-No grites y respecto a la tu última pregunta, eso no puedo contártelo, prefiero que la misma Sakura te lo diga en persona…  
-¡Pero Ino! ¿Estás loca? No puedo hacer eso con Sakura-chan, yo la respeto mucho.  
-Mira tu hazlo y punto, ¿Estamos?-Dicho esto colgó.  
-¡Pero Ino…- Tarde, la chica ya había cortado, en eso su móvil vibró y leyó el mensaje que la Yamanaka le había escrito: "Sakura está deseando que le beses"

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno hasta aquí el capi dos espero que les guste, un beso a todos/as.


End file.
